PJet
The Pjet Aviation Vehicle and Technology Industries is a corporation that is founded by Phineas Flynn (which then become a subsidiary of his company, who later on popularize the Pjet airliners, private jets and military aircraft. The Pjets are firstly started from the first successful around the world in one day attempt with Phineas's Sun Beater 3000. Just then, Dill has an idea of helping Phineas and Ferb to defeat the record of the biggest plane in the world, which is the Pjet P10. The Tri State International Transportation Network decided to buy this aircraft. Furthermore after the event, Dill starts to create his own series of planes, which eventually became popular. This aircraft manufacturing company is supplying planes and it's latest technology to Tri State Airlines, Air Force, and the Phineasland Defense System. Company Profile *Founder: Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher *CEO: Dill Anshar *Subsidiary of: Flynn and Co. *Company type: Aircraft and all of it's components manufacturing, aircraft engines manufacturer, aviation technology developer and manufacture. Aircrafts in Production Airliner *Pjet 100-A tiny (for airliner size) but powerful jet with it's double turbojet engines capable of reaching supersonic speeds. *Pjet 200-Usually used for domestic flights, the aircraft offers plenty of space with higher environmental standards. *Pjet 250-Similar to the 200, but capable for 5 hour-flights to areas in more distance. *Pjet 300-Low fuel consumption and extraordinary engines reaching speeds of Mach 3 creates a perfect plane for transatlantic flights. *Pjet 400 (HAWK)-An oversized regional transport plane, used for short international flights and domestic trips, powered with three turbofan engines with a 2-3-2 seating arrangement. *Pjet 550 (Lima Lima®)-A high-platformed aircraft with two massive turbojet engines placed in the bottom back of the plane. It holds more passengers than the 300 and reaches speeds of Mach 4. *Pjet 600-(Similar to the A350) Powered with two extra powerful turbofan engines, this extra small in fuel consumption and extra long in operating distance is a perfect plane for economical inter-continent flights. *Pjet 700 Continent-Pjet's longest and widest single-deck aircraft and one of PJet's best developed aircraft and the best supersonic jet in the world. It's capable of transporting about 150% the maximum capacity of The Boeing 747 Jumbojet. With 8 massive, extra tiny fuel consumption turbojets, this aircraft is capable on flying to London via the Pacific Ocean nonstop for 6 hours-at speeds higher than Mach 7! *Pjet 800-Pjet's first double-deck aircraft, similar to the A380, only with four ultra powerful turbojet engines and it is capable of transporting about 300% of the A380's maximum capacity. However, this plane cannot go beyond Mach .95, and it has a shorter operating distance from the 700. *Pjet 850-Pjet's second and last double-deck aircraft with the same specifications as the 800. But it was longer and wider, doubling it's capacity. One of them is the Phineasland Air Force One. *Pjet 900: Even with a small size and two turbojet engines, this aircraft can go further than the 300. The aircraft is used for domestic and flights to islands. It is one of PJet's most advanced aircraft, and it's systems are first for the aviation industry. (The 700 and 800 series will follow this system) Military Aircraft *Pjet 1020 AWACS-As an Airborne Warning And Control System aircraft, it also doubles as an airborne fuel truck, where fighters can refuel easily. This aircraft can stay airborne for more than 48 hours before refueling, or 12 hours with continuos fuel filling of fighters. *Pjet 1510-With a forward-wing design, this aircraft can carry as much as 82 missiles, some bombs and special type of missiles. It even has it's own micro-SWBM bomb launcher.This aircraft is one of the best ones for important air combats and Air Force One escorts. It was also one of the most respected air to surface fighters. *Pjet 1200-The smallest and quickest aircraft suitable for high-speed air fights. It also works beautifully on air to surface attacks, especially in critical situation, as this plane flies faster than the 1510 *Pjet 1470-With the same design as the 1510, only with larger wingspan, this aircraft is a perfect companion to air attacks and combats, and also ground supporting. *Pjet 1900-The giant bomber perfect for ground assaults. Powered with four massive turbojet engines, this aircraft reaches to locations faster than any other bomber of it's kind. *Pjet 1800-Smaller than the 1900, powered with two turbojet engines, this aircraft is easier to navigate and carry on carriers. It's performance is not too badly limited, but it is a great support for ground assaults in small areas. *Pjet 1700 Transport Aircraft-With 4 turbofan engines, this giant cargo and personnel carrier, capable for long distance flights, is a great companion to ground attacks and a must for fast-moving squadrons and battalions. *Pjet 1600 Transport Aircraft-With 6 turbofan engines, this giant tank transporter can carry 15 tanks in it's double-deck compartments and two gigantic doors for goods to load-the back door and the nose. *PJet 1600G-Still the same 1600, but it's not a transport aircraft any longer. It's one of the most advanced bomber and air-to-air defense aid. It has one multi-directional particle accelerator that compacts air and blast it off at high speed, where the wind will destroy any aircraft on radius of the blast. There is also two permanent (non moving) particle accelerators beneath both wings, which works simultaneously and generates a bigger blast radius. There is also an automated machine gun at the middle of the fuselage and the plane is capable on carrying (and firing) 100 SWBM missiles. That is why this plane is considered as the lightest airborne fortress available. *Pjet 1370-Ideal for ground attacks, this fighter is easy to navigate and cheap in cost. And it's performance is nearing the 1470, too. *Pjet 1270-Under experimental stage until 2035, this stealthy aircraft with optical illusion capabilities, fits a role of silent and stealthy bomber. And it's the only amphibian fighter in the Pjet fighter series, too. *Pjet 1105-The biggest transport aircraft in the series, the 1105 is amphibian and able to carry 500 soldiers with 5 tanks, or 20 tanks without any soldiers. *PJet 1000UAV and 1010UAV-The two newly developed extra-light, extra stealthy and extra long-range Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. The difference between the 1000 and 1010 is, the 1000 is bigger and has a triangle-merged-with-trapezium shape, while the 1010 has a forward-wing shape. Both of them are very skinny, but very stealthy. It has the same capabilities of the PJet 1200 *PJet 1500-PJet's most sophisticated multi-purpose plane. It can be a cargo carrier, a bomber, a missile launcher or even the plane where all operations is directed. Military Helicopter All of PJet's helicopter fleet is suitable for military operations, and they all can be upgraded to host a number of weapons, transforming PJet's helos to a helping hand in a battle field, or in other operations. General Aviation/Light Aircraft Because of it's price and abilities, the PJet General Aviation (PLight) Series is one of the most respectable choice of light aircraft, and it comes with the PAFS too, which are commonly found on PJet's other aircraft types. It even uses glass cockpit systems, too. *PLight L1: The lightest and most affordable plane in the world. With it's single turboprop engine providing over 200 knots of speed, it is a must have for GA enthusiasts. *PLight L5: The light two engine turboprop with speeds over 230 knots and capable of cruising a long range makes it even popular than the PJet 200. *PLight L10: This double engine turboprop is a multifunction aircraft. Perfect for family picnics to faraway airstrips or even a short flight service! *P-erry L10: As the name states the semiaquatic mammal of action, the other version of the L10 features amphibian mode, allowing it to land in both surface and water. *PLight L15: Single turbofan engined powerful eagle, this light aircraft goes way beyond the maximum cruising range of the Citation X. *PLight L20: The biggest of them all, this L10 on steroids can go further than the L15 with just one turbofan engine. *PLight L25: Even lighter than any other aircraft, this one is designed specifically for training. Business/Private Jets *PJet 2100: The most affordable of them all, but it flies as nice as the L20 in even faster speeds. It is empowered by two turbofan engines with auto-fresh systems. *PJet 2200: This aircraft can fly back to back from east to west and back to the east coast with only one fuel fill. Bigger than the 2100, better than it and with more efficient engines *PJet 2300: The only one in the 2000 series family who has sweep-capable wings. Empowered by one single turbojet engine, it overruns the supersonic barrier. *PJet 2400: Two Turbofan engines pushes this plane to it's limit. Even without the sweep wings it flies as fast as the 2300, but eats a little more fuel than it. *PJet 2500: Designed like any other private jets in the market, it was stretched longer with even more power, enough for a flight from LA to Hawaii with 25% fuel left, and holds the position of the smoothest-flying aircraft on the fleet. *PJet 6500: It's bigger, longer, wider, and stronger than any other aircraft of it's class. Capable on flying from New York to Singapore nonstop with 15% fuel left behind. It also features the revolutionary PIPVACS (PJet Integrated Plane View and Control System), the most advanced system ever onboard a plane, guaranteeing to give pilots the smoothest, most accessible, practical and easiest control, and not to mention even higher comfort standards to it's passengers. The perfect choice for long-range private trips, which makes it one of the most popular private jets in the world. *PJet 100: Also listed as an airliner, the PJet 100 is popular for high use and long range business trips. (further info on the airliner section) Helicopters As it's abilities and technology increases, the PCopter series has been the most used choppers in service. The addition of autopilot, PAFS (Pjet Automated Flight System) and PALS (PJet Automated Landing System) makes it welcome to pilots (and amateurs) of all ages. *PCopter Jump: One of the easiest helicopters around to fly, the Jump with it's sophisticated landing easiness was used widely where choppers are required to take off and land quickly. *''PCopter Cruise'': A luxury helicopter designed to meet the requirements of rooftop helipad landing and inter-island flight. However, it's landing abilities are only restricted to aprons, heliports and rooftop helipads *PCopter EasTer: EasTer stands for 'Eas'y 'T'ravel Helicopt''er''. And in fact it deserves it's name, as private helo-limo companies prefers this more than the Cruise series. Everyone can fly this with complete easiness, and the even more integrated PALS provides a heaven to new pilots and complete amateurs, with small risk of crash landing! *''PCopter Dolfin'': Yet another PJet's attempt to remake history: Amphibian helicopters. It was mainly used for rescue missions and offshore navy uses. *''PCopter Eagle'': Designed for fast transport of both goods and humans, but it shows comfort in helicopters, and it even cruises in high altitudes and flies longer, too. *''PCopter Serena'': Every high wealth businessman and rich folks wants one of these. The one and only helicopter that flies itself with only little supervision. So advanced, Air Traffic Controller calls are handled automatically. Thanks to the advanced PAAS (PJet Advanced Autopilot System), all you need to do is grab a glass of wine and enjoy the scenery, while your chopper takes you to your destination. (NOTE: In emergencies, the helicopter will request the passengers to fly it) *PCopter Lite: It looks like all common choppers around, so there is nothing very special about this one. Italic: Helicopters with landing wheels Special Aircraft *Pjet P10-The largest commercial plane on Earth, developed by both Phineas and Dill, is only in service with the Tri State Airlines. It was also named the "Flying Cruise Ship" because of it's features and smooth flight, guided with 35 turbojet engines. It's wingspan reaches 300 feet, and it's length itself is 500 feet, enough to overrun normal runways. This aircraft is only capable on landing in Danville and Phineasland, for it's the only two places with extended runways. *Pjet 0-Where it all began. The Sun-Beater 3000. *PJet X-The Paper Pelican, though unnamed at first. *Pjet 650D-Adapted from the Gulfstream 650, and as a PJet 6500 on steroids, this private jet aircraft specially designed for Dill, is the only one capable of vertical takeoffs and landings, carrying missiles and reach speeds above Mach 6 with only two turbojet engines. As this plane features all of PJet's technology, ranging from the PAFS and the PIPVACS, It was one of the most advanced of it's kind *Pjet 1-Phineas and Ferb's Private Aircraft (before they disassemble it for emergency purposes for the company, but that's a different story). It was similar to the P10, but it was just bigger and it was the biggest plane that can take off and land vertically. The size is almost as big as the entire Maple Street itself, with it's own waterpark, carnival, arcade, spa, kitchen, ballroom (doubles as a dining room), conference room, 20 rooms with their own bathrooms for Phineas and gang, slushy machine, you name it. *PJet C1000 (ASCAS)-The world's biggest flying aircraft carrier. Read More *PJet X350 "Nightingale" Airborne Fortress: Built to encounter intense situations requiring heavy firearms and large defenses, PJet's biggest aircraft (not counting the ASCAS) that ever soared the skies is also considered as the world's most dangerous weapon that can reach from New York to London in just 20 minutes. Jumbo (P700PJPUIAS) A modified version of the PJet 700 used for Flynn and Co's board of directors transport purposes. And this time, it's a very aerodynamic double-deck aircraft with top speed of Mach 10. This is the first aircraft in the world that does not need a supervisor at all. Thanks to Dill's innovation and ideas of a new intelligent system, the aircraft literally flies itself and all the passenger needs to do is pre-program their destination on a computer, or simply say it to the plane! (IFR/PFR required) How about onboard facilities? The plane itself calls the services on the airport to do all the "behind-the-scenes" work without any human involvement. (the plane, not the airport crew.) Passengers simply interact with the plane by talking to it and it will do whatever passengers tell it to do. It will even have a chat with the passenger! In simple words, it's the world's first talking plane. The prototype plane (and it's related top-priority project) is named Jumbo. (ask Dill, not me!) (Own page coming soon.) Category:Technology Category:Tri State International Transportation Network Category:Fanon Works Category:Companies Category:FadhilPF's Pages Category:Aircrafts